


[Podfic] found the place to rest my head by perfectlyrose

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro hears the change in Keith’s breathing a moment before his face scrunches up and his whole body tenses. Nightmare, he diagnoses in an instant. He hasn’t seen Keith have one yet and Keith hasn’t mentioned them even though he’s helped Shiro out of several already, endlessly patient and gentle.It’s just like Keith to try and hide something like this if he can, though. It explains at least part of the dark circles under his eyes.Shiro sits up as quickly as he can, shedding his blankets and swinging his feet over the side of the bunk. “Keith,” he whispers.On their way back to Earth, Shiro can't sleep. He lies awake and he thinks and he pines for the man sleeping just across the room.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] found the place to rest my head by perfectlyrose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [found the place to rest my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233505) by [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose). 

> Thank you to [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/x0iMTan)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/WF22lQ1e_Gg)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [13.3mb/0:13:48]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6n7bwgno3chy4pv/found_the_place_to_rest_my_head_by_perfectlyrose_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [13.3mb/0:13:48]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16mFYhetAKocnvBYSoLAqaOvqpO4nc67X)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
